Unknow Innocence
by DarkessKazekage
Summary: This is a series i am starting. I had the idea in my head for a while. It's My OC, Darkess, with Johnny G and a bunch of other characters from d.gray-man but Darkess and Johnny G has a relationship *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be a kind of crossover with different books and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the -Man characters, or any of the characters used in this besides my OC's.

Unknown Innocence Chapter 1

I'm sitting, eating my lunch at my desk while on the computer; I can hear the science department leader as he runs in yelling something incomprehensible. _'God, can't these people fend for themselves down there,'_ I think to myself.

You probably want to know a little about me. My name is Darkess Slayer. I am a sixteen year old girl who is the head of the Canadian Branch of the Black Order. I am one of the youngest people to ever become head of a branch. I'm 5'11. 5". I have natural sliver hair with light blue streaks, and my eyes are a very dark brown. I have a pet named Rayquaza, and I'm what you would call a computer nerd, but I've been told that I don't really look like one at all. I'm not the skinniest person ever, but people say I look fine. I was abandoned at the age of five and taken in by the order. I know ten different languages, I'm afraid of ghosts, yet I see them, and I am afraid of loosing all the people I love. My home is something very important to me; if someone would to deface it in any way, shape or form, I would not be happy. I also-

"Darkess!" screamed section Chief, Antono Stopol, interrupting my thoughts, "You're needed in the training centre!"

"Why am I needed down there?" I asked quizzically.

"A gate opened! Didn't you get a letter about this?" He asked in between breaths.

I look over to my desk, _'Maybe I should clean it more often,_' I think to myself. At least it isn't as bad a Komui's desk.

"Huh… Sure I did, but I didn't expect them today." I said trying to sound like I wasn't lying.

"Well hurry then, because the gate only started to open when I ran up here!" He yelled, starting down the stairs already.

'I don't think these people realise that I have a phone and a computer. They could have called or even emailed me,' I thought as I followed quickly down the stairs.

"Bakanda!" I heard nearing the training room.

My guard and pet, Rayquaza, was in the air outside the room, ready to attack.

"Calm down boy, it's alright its just Allen and them." I said reassuringly as I patted his head. "Come on in if you want to make sure."

He followed me in as I opened the door.

I had to duck, as there was a flying exorcist that Kanda had thrown. Lavi had smashed through the door that I had just opened, this made me sigh deeply. Komui's going to have to pay for that!

"Oi! Kanda, Lavi and Allen! If you don't want to be forced to clean that up and fix it, it'd be best if you didn't throw each other around!" I said sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

They shifted their gaze from each other to me. I guess they didn't know about Rayquaza, because their eyes went wide when they looked just above my head.

"Gomenasai!" said a very scared Lavi walking kinda quickly back to Allen and the others.

"DARKESS!" I heard a voice say.

"I guess you brought either Johnny or Lenalee am I right?" I said smiling a little.

The boys relaxed as Rayquaza settled down a little bit, and rested his head on the floor by my feet. Both Lenalee and Johnny poked their heads around the group of troublesome boys. Lenalee was the first to run to me and give me a hug.

"Oh my, you've gotten taller!" She exclaimed after we finished hugging.

"Either that, or you've gotten shorter!" I said giggling with her.

I blushed as Johnny got closer. He had gotten contacts since I saw him last. It's nice being able to see his eyes.

"Hey…" he said

"I guess you took my advice on the contacts then?" I said giving him a hug, "You look much better this way."

He blushed harder at that.

Meanwhile, all of the finders and science department people were looking at us the entire time.

"ALL RIGHT, BACK TO WORK" I yelled at them suddenly when I noticed this.

Rayquaza stirred in his sleep. I tried to wake him up with just nudging him, but I guess I had to actually wake him up. I would have left him to sleep, but he was kind of blocking the only doorway...

"Hey Allen can you help wake this big green lizard up?" I asked.

"Sure but, um, how?" He asked timidly.

"Well, either I lift his head up, or I scream in his ears, but he's gotten much, much bigger than the last time he blocked the doorway, so I can't lift his head anymore. Besides he's a good boy, so he doesn't deserve the yelling method."

As soon as that was over with, we made our way into the hallway.

"Anyone want a fast way to get to their rooms?" I asked once we got Rayquaza up, "Better yet, anyone brave enough for one?"

_No takers as usual_, I sighed.

"I guess I'll take him and your luggage to the room levels" I said, getting one of the only finders comfortable with him to put the bags on. As I climbed up just on the crown of his neck.

A few minutes later, they joined us at the rooms.

"So Darkess-" Johnny started

"So! Where have we been put, Sliver!" said Lavi using his name for me.

"Johnny was talking, idiot!" I sighed, "Your names have been put on the doors I believe, but I put Johnny and Lenalee next to my room so they won't be woken up by you guys fighting!" I yelled at Lavi while pointing in the direction of their rooms.

"Thanks" I heard Johnny whisper.

As I waited for them to disperse, Johnny seemed to get happier, and I noticed the glow on his face made him look very handsome. I could feel my face heating up in a blush. Lenalee noticed and pulled me aside as Johnny kept watch to see Lavi and Allen disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"You like Johnny don't you?" She asked bluntly.

"W-W-What? No! I mean….Well maybe… B-B-But" I stammered trying to find the right words.

I looked over at him. He seemed to glow, but maybe that was just from the crack in the wall from when I got angry once. He was looking really hot, well I shouldn't say hot; he's really cute with his hair cut short so he didn't have his curls, and being able to see his blue eyes, that's what makes him look hot err cute.

Lenalee saw me shift my gaze from her to Johnny and I guess I was staring to long, because she poked me to get my attention.

"It's true then?" She asked curiously.

"I-I-I guess it is…" I said blushing crimson now.

"Is that why you put us near your room then?" She asked slyly, noticing Johnny looking over at us now with a big question mark on his face.

All I could do was nod. He walked over to us, so Lenalee gave me a signal that meant, 'Let's talk later then.'

I took them towards our rooms, but after a while, I noticed Lenalee had backed away sneakily which made me just blush more. Luckily, Johnny didn't notice.

It took us only a few minutes to get to Lenalee's room, but when we said, "Good night," She winked at me not so discreetly. It was just Johnny and I left walking. Rayquaza had already gone ahead to my room to sleep, but I had a lot of reports to send off to the Black Order in Paris.

"Um…" I heard Johnny mutter.

"Is something wrong?" I asked just as we stopped at his door.

"No! It's just... Well, we are going to be here for some time and... Oh forget it." He stammered.

He tried to walk past me to his door, but my reflexes kicked in and I stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Johnny, what is it?" I could feel my face turn red being this close to him.

He stiffened up, clenched his fits, and he did something I didn't think he ever would.

He kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

_He stiffened up, clenched his fits, and he did something I didn't think he ever would._

_He kissed me._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the -Man characters, or any of the characters used in this besides my OC's.

Unknown Innocence

Darkess' POV:

His lips are soft, and he seems to know what he's doing. I'm not sure what to do in this situation, so I let him lead. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took that as, "I want this, be courageous!" He deepened the kiss, and I guess we lost track of time. Soon, Rayquaza came to find me. I heard the beast approach, but I didn't want this moment to end. We broke for air a few minutes later.

"Wow…." Was all I managed to say before Johnny realised what he had done.

"S-s-ss-so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said quite loudly, and then ran off to his room.

I stood there for a few minutes in shock. '_Did he really just kiss me? Did I really like it that much?'_ Rayquaza came over to me to take me to my office, and I checked my phone. "5 MISSED MESSAGES!(Seemed like too many) I must really like him to miss that many calls!" I said to myself rather loudly.

"Good night boy, I'll see you in the morning," I said to Rayquaza as he left me to my work.

'_Well another night another pile of reports to read and send off!'_

Johnny's POV:

'_OH MY GOD!__ WHY DID I DO THAT!'_ I screamed in my head after shutting the door. '_I just kissed her? WHY?'_

I sat down on my bed kicking myself for kissing Darkess. '_I don't even know if she really liked me that much before I kissed her. I hope things won't be awkward between us for the next few weeks.'_

I lay down across the bed, while looking at the ceiling. I can't believe I'm even staying here. I should just pack up and wander off to the gate. No... Lenalee would notice, wouldn't she? God, I'm really quite stupid!

I decided to go ask Allen or Lavi for advice in the morning. For now though, I don't know if I'm able to sleep. I have a massive stomachache, but I don't know if it's from what I did or if I'm coming down with something.

Best to wait until morning.

I took out my contacts in the small bathroom attached to my room and sighed.

'_I doubt she's still awake for me to apologise properly,' _I thought.

I put on my glasses and walked out of my room anyway. This building may not be as big as where I live, but it's still quite large.

I arrived at Darkess' office door, because I had already tried her room but she wasn't there. '_Should I knock to see if she's even here?'_ I asked myself. I opened the door; damn, I should have knocked.

She stood there in shorts and a tight tank top. Her hair was back and she was wearing her glasses. She only wears them when she's really concentrating.

I had to cover my nose to stop the nosebleed, but I knew my face was red like a tomato. I bumped into the door, which hit a table that sent a stack of books flying.

She looked up. Realising who it was, she blushed crimson. We just stood there.

Darkess' POV:

'_OH crap!'_ I thought when I saw Johnny standing there.

"H-hey…" I said trying to sound casual, but in my head I was freaking out.

"Hi" he said.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked

"I- uh- couldn't sleep…I was going to go see if Allen was awake, but I ended up here…" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Oh…" I said. I could even hear the disappointment in my voice. I guess Johnny did too, because he looked up at me. Well, more like looked me up and down. I looked down realising I was wearing my pjs. I blushed a deep crimson and went to grab my sweater. However, it was all the way over by Johnny and I was afraid to go near him in fear of another surprise kiss or something else, but I need it so that I can concentrate.

I walked across the room, and since I have books, reports and old letters everywhere I tripped and fell into him.

"S-s-s-s SORRY!" I exclaimed once everything had settled down. I was probably as red as a fire truck by this time. I looked up at Johnny and he seemed at peace. Like his face was totally calm looking at me. I tried to get up by putting my hands on his chest but something stopped me. I felt a bump across his stomach all the way to his neck.

"Johnny?" I asked, wanting to be let go, but also wanting to know what that was.

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"Take off your shirt." I said sternly.

It snapped him out of whatever state of mind he was in.

"W-why?" He asked blushing once again.

"Just do it!" I said with a firmer tone.

He gulped. I know it's an awkward thing to say but I needed to know what it was.

We sat up and he took off his shirt to reveal many scars and stitches.. I was taken aback. '_Who could've done this to Johnny?' _I thought.

The concern must have shown on my face, because he took off my glasses and looked me straight in the eyes.

I was tearing up. '_Who could have done this to my friend? My Johnny! Wait, did I just say 'my' Johnny?'_

"Who did this?" I asked. My voice laced with worry, concern and sadness.

"This is what I have to live with, being a part of the order where Allen and all of them are." He said lowering his face to mine.

"Wait," I said putting my hand to his mouth to stop him, " I want to let you know that me being tired, stressed and really upset doesn't mean you can take advantage of me like this."

"I'm not trying to." He said removing my hand. "I'm just in love with my best friend, well, who is a girl at least."

He leaned in more this time, and I didn't fight back, so I leaned in too. We were centimetres away when my phone rang. '_DAMNIT! Central always has a way of ruining things.'_

"Sorry," I said grabbing my phone. Luckily, it was in my sweater. "Damnit! Why'd you call now? Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" I yelled into the phone.

"Well, this couldn't wait." Said the head of the order. " It's about your parents, Darkess. They were found this morning behind the Order, long dead."

I was in shock. I dropped the phone as it disconnected. My face was emotionless; my body trembling. I was still sitting in Johnny's lap, but I couldn't feel anything. Why should I care? They left me when I was five. I don't think I should be this upset... But I am...

"Darkess?" Johnny said worryingly, "Are you alright?" he started to shake my shoulder.

I completely broke down. I started to cry, and I just couldn't hold back any emotion. I was shaking so much Johnny got Rayquaza up and had him fly me in Johnny's arms to my room which is only a few flights of stairs down but Johnny cant carry me down. That'd hurt him. Once I was in my room Johnny went to let go of me, but I just couldn't let him leave. I needed someone there.

"Please stay" I whispered grabbing onto his arm as he put me on my bed. I had an iron grip on his wrist, so I guess he didn't want to get hurt trying to leave.

"All right. Shouldn't I go grab my shirt?" He asked chuckling. I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want him to leave me for even a second.

"I'll sit here on the floor then?" He asked.

"No, right here next to me." I said. I got under the blankets and he just sat on the edge of my bed. "You can't sleep sitting up," I said.

"Huh. I guess you're right," He chuckled.

I moved over with my grip still on his wrist and he laid down and watched me. I was only half-awake by the time he got completely still and comfortable. I swear I heard him say something, but I said something instead.

"I love you Johnny…" and with that, I was asleep.


End file.
